realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cooshee
Medium Animal Hit Dice: 2d8+4 (13 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 14 (+2 Dex, +2 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +1/+2 Attack: Bite +3 melee (1d6+1) Full Attack: Bite +3 melee (1d6+1) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Overbearing Chase Special Qualities: Camouflage Coat, Sylvan Blood, Elven Silence, Low-Light Vision, Scent Saves: Fort +5, Ref +5, Will +1 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 15, Con 15, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6 Skills: Hide +2, Listen +3, Move Silently +3, Spot +3, Survival +1* Feats: Track, Weapon Focus (bite) Environment: Sylvan forests Organization: Solitary, pair, or pack (7–16) Challenge Rating: 2 Advancement: 3 HD (Medium); 4–6 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: — Camouflage Coat: In sylvan and temperate forests the Cooshee’s coat blends with its natural surrounds, giving it a +5 bonus to Hide in these areas. This bonus does not stack with an elvencloak. Elven Silence: When moving though Sylvan or Temperate forests the Cooshee is naturally quiet, giving it a +5 Move Silently bonus. This bonus does not stack with elven boots. Sylvan Blood: Immunity to magic sleep effects, and a +4 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells or effects. Overbearing Chase: During a chase the cooshee can attempt to trip or grapple an opponent with frightening ease. This ability allows to Trip or Grab (grapple) a moving opponent. Either must occur during a chase, gaining a +4 check modifier and not provoking attacks of opportunity. Both are full round actions as part of the chase. Skills: *Cooshee have a +4 racial bonus on Survival checks when tracking by scent. The cooshee, or elven hound, is a huge, long-lived dog. It is most commonly found in the company of sylvan elves, who use it for both hunting and guard duties. Occasionally, high or grey elves will keep kennels of these dogs, but these are generally few and far between. The cooshee has a thick greenish coat, often spotted with large brown spots or patches. This coat allows it to conceal itself in the forests and fields near its home. Where most dogs crash through the forest, the cooshee moves as silently as its elf masters. Cooshee weigh more than 160 pounds and often weigh as much as 300 pounds. Their huge paws house equally huge claws, which are curved to ensure better traction in the soft loam of the forestlands. Their tails generally arc over their backs, though they hang between their legs when they are being scolded. Their ears come to a point on top of their heads, giving the cooshee an attentive, intelligent look. Habitat/Society: Cooshee mate for life. If one of the pair is killed, the other generally wastes away. Cooshee puppies bond strongly to their parents, and the parents are highly protective of their offspring. Only a fool comes between an adult cooshee and its children. Cooshee tend to avoid other "normal" dogs, seeming to find them inferior. In this regard, the cooshee echo their elf masters, refraining from much contact with other races. The cooshee have an incredibly loud bark that can be heard more than a mile away. However, they only bark to warn their masters or packmates. In almost no other circumstances will a cooshee emit noise. Cooshee often live to be more than 100 years old. Ecology: No one seems to know whether cooshee are a naturally occurring creature or if they are a creation of the elves. The cooshee seem almost too perfectly designed for their tasks to be anything but created beasts. However, their affinity with nature, closely mirroring that of the elves, leads one to believe that they are, in fact, entirely natural. Although elves have had much success in gaining the trust of the cooshee, few other races have been able to establish a rapport with the hound. Even experienced animal handlers of other races find it incredibly difficult to approach one of these magnificent creatures. Thus, unless the cooshee has been magically charmed, it will only be found in the company of elves. Category:Animals